


Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Lindsey and Emily are trying to keep their relationship a secret while Lindsey gets used to dating a girl. And they haven't had any problems until they don't get to room together at camp, and now they don't get to spend anytime alone together. Who's gonna be the first to figure them out?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> hello pals! 
> 
> it has been a wild month, and i am officially living at home after my university shut down the dorms. that being said, i now am living with my five younger siblings who never leave me alone, so i haven't had lots of time to write. but i got this done so even though it's short, hopefully it brightens up your day.
> 
> hope you are all staying healthy and safe, enjoy!

Okay so to be fair, Vlatko knew. And the rest of the coaching staff. Luckily, they respected their desire to keep the relationship quiet while Lindsey was adjusting to the whole dating a girl thing.

The one downside to the coaching staff knowing was that Lindsey and Emily never got to room together anymore, which made this whole not telling their teammates or anyone else thing really hard. 

They had finished training for the day, and Emily had decided to wander down to Lindsey and Kelley’s room to see if she could somehow get her girlfriend alone. And if she couldn’t, then at least she’d get to hang out with one of her best friends and her girlfriend at the same time. 

Emily knocked on the door, and when Lindsey opened it she yanked Emily inside quickly and pressed her up against the door to close it. The taller player’s lips quickly met hers, and obviously Emily kissed back. She assumed Kelley had stepped out of the room briefly, and that was what was giving Lindsey this wonderful opportunity. 

Hearing the toilet flush as Lindsey pulled away from the kiss, Emily realized what was actually happening.

Lindsey threw her a wink and walked back to her bed, while Emily stood frozen in the doorway, mainly because almost getting caught turned her on more than she’d like to admit. 

She still hadn’t moved when the water from the sink had turned off, and before she knew it Kelley was out of the bathroom, looking her over.

“You good Sonny? You’re allowed to come in the room y’know. Horan doesn’t bite,” she joked, grabbing her phone and getting onto the open bed.

Emily rolled her eyes, because recently she had learned that Lindsey did in fact bite, and tried not to laugh at the comment. Feeling a little more like herself, Emily walked over to the two beds.

“Alright, who wants to cuddle me in their bed?” she asked as she slid her shoes off.

Kelley’s hand shot straight up. “Oh me! Pick me!” she exclaimed as she raised her voice so she sounded like a little kid. 

“What if I want her?” Lindsey challenged, not wanting to lose out on a chance to hold Emily.

“You get her all the time, she lives in the same city as you. I never get to see my Georgia peach,” Kelley pointed out, scooting to the end of the bed to grab Sonnett’s arm and pull her down. 

“Sorry Linds, Georgia peach time,” Emily said, a smirk on her face that she knew would get her in trouble with Lindsey later, she could tell by the glare in her girlfriend’s eyes.

They turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, conversation light and mainly consisted of light-heartedly teasing Emily. The jokes kept Lindsey laughing and so Emily didn’t mind how much Kelley made fun of her, as long as her girlfriend kept laughing like that she could care less what was happening.

They also shared team gossip, and Lindsey was almost relieved to hear that no one had caught onto her and Emily’s new side in their relationship. But at the same time, she really wanted to have her girlfriend in her bed, not in Kelley’s.

The perfect interruption came when Kelley’s phone started ringing on the table, and she answered it and went out into the hallway, not saying anything to the other two girls.

“So, how long do you think she’s gonna be gone-” Emily started to ask before Lindsey cut her off by tackling her onto Kelley’s bed and kissing her, hard.

Emily savored it at first, melting into the feeling that she had been craving all night, the real reason she had come over, but eventually had to pull away for air. 

“What was that for?” she asked, partly knowing the answer but wanting to hear the taller girl say it out loud.

“I just wanted to spend some quality time with MY Georgia peach,” Lindsey muttered, pulling Emily off of Kelley’s bed and onto her own.

Emily happily obliged, deciding that she wanted to take charge by stradling Lindsey in the bed and returning the two passionate kisses Lindsey had given her earlier.

They got so caught up in themselves that they forgot about the fact that eventually, Kelley was going to come back into the room. So when the door creaked open slowly and Kelley’s voice could be heard saying goodbye to whoever was on the phone, the two of them frantically tore apart from one another, Sonnett flinging herself onto the floor, and Lindsey jumping to her feet.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Kelley asked as she walked in, taking in the scene.

With the two of them gasping for air still, faces red, and hair a wreck, it was pretty obvious what had been happening. 

“Were you two just making out?” Kelley asked bluntly, not showing the girls any mercy for the act she had walked in on.

“We were wrestling, duh,” Sonnett said as she climbed to her feet, still a little shaky.

Kelley laughed. “Wrestling? Yeah, that’s something that you two do all the time. Question, do you get more points if you pull her hair?” she teased.

“Kell seriously, we were not making out! She just threw me off the bed because we were wrestling and-”

“Em we can tell her, it’s okay,” Lindsey said softly, sitting down on her bed as she tried to remain calm.

“Are you sure?” Sonnett asked softly, and Kelley’s chest swelled with pride. She had been rooting for these two to get their shit together, and the fact that they were so caring about the other’s feelings proved that this was going to be a good thing.

“Yeah, you won’t tell anyone, right Kell?” Lindsey asked. 

Kelley walked over and sat down on one side of Lindsey, while Emily took the other. The vetran held Lindsey’s hands in her own, reassuring her that she was safe.

“Of course I won’t, I know this stuff can be hard, especially when it’s a teammate.”

The couple let out a sigh of relief, and Emily wrapped her arms around Lindsey and laid her head on Lindsey’s shoulder.

Smiling at the idea that the younger girls were so comfortable with her and trusted her completely, Kelley decided to ask some questions. 

“So, how long has this been going on? Because you two seem awfully comfy,” she teased and winked at Emily, and Emily blushed and buried her face in Lindsey’s neck while the taller one let out a laugh.

“I kissed her in a bathroom at Cait and Ellie’s New Year’s Eve party, and we went on our first date the next morning, so a couple months,” Lindsey stated.

“So you made the move? After all those years Sonny, you weren’t even the one to kiss her?” Kelley asked, wondering if Lindsey knew how long the shorter player had liked her.

“Kelley…” Emily warned, but her tone had no bite to it, she was just more embarrassed than upset.

“Wait, what do you mean all those years? How long have you liked me?” Lindsey asked, taken aback by this statement and eager to know more.

She looked at Kelley for the answer, and she just shook her head and laughed. “I’m going to go refill my water bottle at the fountain in the lobby, but I’ll be back.”

The older player winked at Lindsey as she left the room, leaving the two of them alone once again.

“Em, come on just tell me,” Lindsey said softly, trying not to make it a big deal so her girlfriend would tell her.

“Since I joined the Thorns,” she muttered into Lindsey’s neck, trying to hide the blush on her face.

“Aw Emily,” Lindsey started, nudging her girlfriend off of her shoulder so she could really see her, “that’s so cute.”

“It’s not cute, it’s embarrassing,” Emily stated, feeling very vulnerable and already thinking of how she was going to kick Kelley’s ass later. 

“No it is cute!” Lindsey giggled, pulling Emily back into her arms and laying down on her bed. “Wanna know something else that’s cute?”

Emily nodded her head in Lindsey’s arms and looked up at the taller girl.

“I think I’ve liked you since then too, just took me a little bit to figure it out because I had never liked a girl like that before. But that first season you played for the Thorns, I was like so obsessed with you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence, and soaked up the time they had to be alone. 

“Hey Linds?”

“Yeah?”

Emily pulled back a little so she could see Lindsey’s face fully, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “How do you feel about the whole someone knowing about us thing?”

Lindsey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I mean I trust Kelley, but I still don’t think I’m ready for everyone else to know yet. But I would like to tell my parents soon I think,” she admitted. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay! And I wasn’t asking because I wanted to tell other people Linds, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay about that happening. Because we obviously didn’t get to really talk about it before,” Emily joked. 

Lindsey laughed along with her, but then realized something. “What if that’s how we did it though?” 

“Did what?” Emily asked, her face scrunched up out of confusion.

“We just let it happen, like not flaunt it obviously, but if someone catches us, we tell them the truth. That way it doesn’t have to be like a big announcement or anything.” 

Emily gave her a soft smile, and then pressed a kiss to Lindsey’s forehead. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, a good way to take it slow. Who would have thought you could come up with such smart ideas even though you didn’t go to college?”

“Hey!” Lindsey whined, shoving Emily lightly. However, she underestimated her own strength and pushed the smaller girl off of the bed. “I am very smart.”

Emily laughed from the floor, making Lindsey’s frown turn into a smile. “I know baby, I know. You are very smart. That’s why I have decided to keep you.”

“Keep me?” Lindsey snorted.

“Yep, you’re mine forever now. And only mine, got that?” Emily asked, the question seeming heavier than the joke before.

Lindsey’s eyes darkened and suddenly she was on the floor as well, pressing slow kisses against her girlfriend’s lips, showing Emily that she did indeed want to be hers forever.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear Kelley swipe the keycard and enter the room. The older player’s dramatic groan broke them from their trance.

“Do I need to go crash in someone else’s room tonight or can you two keep it in your pants?” Kelley asked, flopping onto her own bed. 

Lindsey laughed and got back into her bed, while Emily stood up and threw a pillow at Kelley, nailing her right in the face.

“Don’t be jealous because your girlfriend isn’t here so you can’t get any Kell, it’s not our fault,” Lindsey remarked.

Emily stifled her laugh, knowing it would aggravate the vetran player even more, and snuggled back in beside Lindsey on her bed.

“Just for that, I’m making you two watch a movie with me. And there will be no kissing allowed,” Kelley instructed, grabbing the remote and turning on some Netflix movie.

The younger couple didn’t mind though because now that one person knew, at least they could have some time together without having to pretend. And that was better than none.

And if Emily accidentally kissed Lindsey in the middle of the movie, Kelley didn’t say anything. 

So maybe this whole people finding out thing wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!!


End file.
